Korosensor proposes to develop an innovative "sensor-on-tape" technology to accurately detect apnea conditions for sleep study patients of all age groups. A self dispensing respiratory effort band is a medical device, which incorporates strain-sensitive polymer sensing capability. The self dispensing band reduces false alarms related to central, mixed and obstructive apnea by improving respiratory event registration, and providing tape like sleep patient fitting. Korosensor's approach to demonstrating self-dispensing effort band monitoring has evolved from research working with polymer thick film (PTF) conductive elastomer materials, polymer films, ink jet printing and low power analog instrumentation technology. PTF technology offers the benefits of low cost manufacturing using ink jet printing methods with elastomer materials to provide conforming comfort for sleep study patients. The proposed self dispensing respiratory effort band system will permit a home monitor patient to easily install the effort band to clearly and confidently score subtle apnea and respiratory effort related arousal's (RERA). A 1.0-mil thick apnea sensitive transducer will be incorporated into the effort band using a polymer thick film circuit and a polymer film layer to sense apnea problems. A simple set of amplifier support electronics will measure and condition effort band data for recording on a physiological recorder or Internet home-based monitoring system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The self-dispensing respiratory effort band is proposed to provide cost-effective respiratory monitoring of sleep patients. Fabricating respiratory effort bands with sensor-on-tape technology will improve respiratory data consistancy and detection of subtle apnea . Pro-Tech Services, Inc., a leading supplier of sleep disorder products is partnered with Korosensor in the development effort. Pro-Tech provides a clear path for commerical production after completing a successful phase II effort.